<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reverse by PhelfromGrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180703">Reverse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhelfromGrace/pseuds/PhelfromGrace'>PhelfromGrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakup/makeup, F/M, Fluff and Angst, GingerroseWeek2020 Day 5: AU/AT, Romance, Typography, image-heavy, prose poetry, visual storytelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhelfromGrace/pseuds/PhelfromGrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet and emotive gingerrose vignette told in photographs and typographic prose. Modern!AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GingerRoseWeek2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Images are around 600px wide, so it's probably best viewed on a tablet or laptop instead of on a phone.  (But if viewing on mobile or any screen smaller than 600px wide, I would suggest clicking 'hide creator's style' to avoid the background colour getting weirdly cut off.)</p>
<p>For day 5's prompt, I was originally going to just post a quick moodboard for one of my modern AU fics, but then I stumbled upon a picture of Dom looking Hux-like (clean-shaven with sideburns!), and holding a beer in broad daylight.  There's a story there, I thought! So then this visual narrative was born.  It's super sappy and probably contrived and I pieced it together without much thought, but hope it's a fun read!</p>
<p>In case the typography is too difficult to read, I've also included a text-only version (see chap 2). Although, to be honest, the prose ain't that great because the photos do most of the heavy lifting!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="day5">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>

  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Text-only version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you left me, I pretended to be fine.<br/>Nothing was out of the ordinary.<br/>You were out of the ordinary, and I returned to order.<br/>Same suit. Same tidy hair. A necktie.<br/>But it was foreign because you had changed me.</p>
<p>Across the street, I saw you one day.<br/>You looked radiant (as always), but different, tidy, and feminine.<br/>Undoubtedly, you moved on without me.</p>
<p>That day I saw you, I was day drinking.<br/>In casual footwear, loose collar, no necktie. <br/>That was all very ordinary for me those days, these days.</p>
<p>You taught me these habits.<br/>I used to pester you into keeping a tidy appearance.<br/>I presume you listened.<br/>(I don’t know how to feel about that fact.)</p>
<p>I listened too.<br/>I quit the First Order.<br/>I am now working freelance.<br/>You were right.<br/>For once in my life, I feel happy and free.</p>
<p>But life is dull without you.<br/>I am missing a piece.<br/>My bitter Tarine no longer calms me.<br/>The rains never cease.<br/>(I am being figurative. It has not rained incessantly.)</p>
<p>Millicent misses you.<br/>The plants are alive but they miss you too.<br/>And most of all, I miss you.</p>
<p>I am still a terrible man, too many faults to count.<br/>And you appear to have changed and moved on.<br/>I only came to Ren’s wedding because I knew you would attend.<br/>To force and opening, to meet you again, I am a callous, utterly selfish man.<br/>But despite my faults, the only good I have in my heart is my unwavering love for you.<br/>You have changed me for the better.</p>
<p>Rose, I plead.<br/>Would you like to start again?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<br/>Armitage. Can I show you something?<br/>Of course.</p>
<p>I might wear makeup now, and dresses<br/>I’m a little less reckless and a bit more tidy.<br/>You taught me those thing for the better.<br/>But at my core, I’m the same girl.</p>
<p>I try but I slip up and eat ice cream past midnight.<br/>I still love game night more than dancing.<br/>I miss Millie and the plants and the sound of rain pattering against the shitty single-pane windows.<br/>But most of all, I am still a foolish girl.</p>
<p>I miss you, and I still love you Armitage.<br/>I don’t think I can stop even if I tried.<br/>So yes, you dummy, I want to start again.<br/>You better not fuck it up this time.</p>
<p>I love you, Rose</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>